


The God Complex

by afterallthistennant



Category: Doctor Who, Rose Tyler - Fandom, RoseXten, Tenth Doctor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterallthistennant/pseuds/afterallthistennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Ten and Rose are in the hotel from “the God Complex” but they are the only ones there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The God Complex

They were supposed to be visiting a planet where there were waterfalls made of orchids, and the grass supposedly is so soft, that that’s where to concept of “velvet” originated. Instead Rose found herself climbing set after set of stairs, following the Doctor infinitely upwards. They had yet to see a single door on any floor so they continued the only way they could; up. The flights of stairs finally came to an end with a plain white door at the top of a landing. Naturally being with the Doctor there was never any hesitation to open a door, but sometimes both Rose and The Doctor felt that something dangerous was coming. They shared a look, both knowing what they could be walking into, but they smiled at each other and reached for the door together.  

They found themselves in a hotel. The hotel looked like any other Rose had seen; tacky carpeting, generic prints of paintings on the bland colored walls, and endless doors each with a little number. But this hotel was quiet; there were no voices, human or alien, no TVs or radios to be heard. They walked for a while until they found another set of stairs, this one leading down. These flights of stairs had many doors but they went all the way down assuming that’s where they’d find the lobby.

They found the lobby and went in, and just as they figured, there was no on there. Until now no one had spoken a word, it felt off to break the silence but finally Rose couldn’t stand it any longer.

“There’s not a single person here, what is this place?”

“I’m not sure, but the TARDIS needs a couple minor adjustments so this is as good a place as any to rest for a bit”, the Doctor replied.

In response Rose’s stomach growled, she blushed a bit, and said, “ I’ll find the kitchen and make a meal for us while you fix up the TARDIS”.   
            The Doctor smiled and turned back the way they came. Rose walked around the lobby until she found a set of double doors that read “STAFF ONLY” and assumed this was where the kitchen was. She found a huge kitchen that gleamed with silver stainless steel. She wasn’t sure what she would find for food if any, but when she opened the refrigerator she found it well stocked, and the food not even close to expiring. Whoever used to be here had only just left. With all this at her disposal she would make them a proper meal. She found that the kitchen had everything she could need, even a stereo. She missed music when she traveled with the Doctor, there was hardly time to relax and listen to music when you’re trying to outrun a deadly alien race. She opened the disk player and found a disk of Debussy’s most famous works on piano. She turned it on and set about making dinner. She sautéed peppers and onions in a frying pan and cooked chicken in another pan, then mixed the two. While that was simmering she began the sauce, and put the pasta on the stove to boil. After a few minutes of stirring the sauce seemed too thin so she reached her hand into the bag of flour to add a bit more. She was about to drop it into the pan when she felt hands on her shoulders, and ended up throwing her arms up in surprise, sending flour everywhere.

She had the music up so loud that she hadn’t heard the Doctor come in. She looked up at him and saw that his hair was covered in flour.   
            “sorry I didn’t hear you”, she said.

He laughed and his smile caught her breath in her throat.

She reached up to brush the flour out of his hair, but when she reached into his hair he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. Her hands were still in his hair, but she didn’t dare move. She just stood there staring into his deep brown eyes.

            Then out of nowhere he laughed and she was disappointed. In the most sour tone she could muster, which admittedly, hardly sounded sour, Rose demanded, “What are you laughing at?!”  The doctor looked at her for a moment and said, “you’ve got flour on your nose” and before she could even think of a response, he leaned in and kissed her nose. 

            Rose turned around and stuck her hand into the bag of flour again, and this time filled her fist with it, when she turned around again the doctor was watching her and shaking his head. She smiled and flicked the lot of it at him. He was covered in it, and he came charging after her. He grabbed her waist and squeezed her into an embrace, guaranteeing that she was equally covered in flour. He starting kissing her forehead, then trailed down to her cheeks. She was still laughing, and the Doctor found her laugh to be the most beautiful thing in all the galaxies. He nuzzled into her neck, ensuring that there was flour all over her face and hair. Then he found her lips and kissed her hard. She was returning all his kisses back with just as much enthusiasm. When their lips were pressed together Rose could feel the Doctor, _her_ Doctor smiling against her lips. This was perfect. But the sound of water sizzling against the burner of the stove reminded Rose that she was cooking. She turned around quickly to pull the pot of the stove. She stirred everything, and finished the meal, and the entire time the Doctor kept his hands on her hips and his chin resting on her shoulder.

            After they ate they decided to explore a while, they went upstairs to the top floor where they started, only when they got there, there were only two doors, where before there had been dozens. Neither of these doors had a number.

“you explore one, I’ll explore the other?”, Rose suggested.

The doctor smiled and nodded and took off for the one at the end of the hall. Leaving Rose to the one she was standing in front of. She opened the door and all she saw was a television set and a bed. _How boring_ she thought, but she sat down and flipped the TV on, she imagined the Doctor was having a much better time so she should just leave him to it. But when she turned the TV on, she saw her own face, streaked in tears. She flipped the channel and they were all the same. She watched herself standing on a beach somewhere, alone and crying. The Doctor was nowhere to be found. Rose flipped off the TV and laid down in the bed. She had no idea what any of that meant. But a few minutes later she was interrupted when the Doctor came crashing in. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she was there. He laid down next to her and held her close. He would never let this precious Rose out of his sight. He buried his cheek into her neck and felt himself relax at her closeness. Soon she was asleep, and he slept just to stay next to her.

            The next morning she was quiet and he couldn’t wait to leave. They rushed back down the stairs to the TARDIS and jumped inside. Rose looked sad, and this tore at the Doctor.

Suddenly Rose blurted, “can you bring me home?”

He replied with a smile, “sure, we’re about due for a visit to your mum and mickey”

She shook her head and looked down, “ just me…I want to stay home for a few days, I think, I think I just need some time to be normal”

The doctor nodded his head, because he didn’t trust his voice. And pressed all the necessary buttons to take Rose home to her own time and place.

When she stepped out of the TARDIS the Doctor grabbed her and held her close and pressed his lips urgently against hers. She felt the desperation and her own lips responded. When she needed air, she said “it’s not forever, take a spin around the universe and come back to me in a few days, I’ll be up for traveling by then.

The Doctor left and Rose watch the TARDIS disappear into the daylight.

…

 When the Doctor landed on some moon, of some random planet that he couldn’t care about right now he sat down and but his head in his hands. He knew that when he went back to Rose some string of events would be pulling her away from him. That’s what he read in the room of the hotel. He saw a book and picked it up and read the first page. These were the words he read…

“ Rose Tyler was pulled through the vortex away from _her_ Doctor, and to another universe where she would be without the Doctor until the end of time”

The Doctor knew that once something was read, it would never change. That wasn’t how time worked, it was unforgiving. Those words tore both his hearts apart. He had never felt quite this way about a companion before, and he couldn’t bear the inevitable thought that he would lose his Rose. He couldn’t, or if he had to, he wouldn’t leave her alone until she was pulled from his grip by the universe.

 

Rose was sitting in the living room when she heard the TARDIS materializing outside, she ran downstairs, excited, even though she told herself she couldn’t run off with him again right now. But when she saw him, she was in his arms and safe again. He whispered one thing in her ear that made her know that she loved him.

 He said, “For you Rose Tyler, I can be human for a few days”.


End file.
